In dreamland...
by lily4
Summary: A S+S story, it's been a long time, ne? I'm pretty sure, all S+S fans will like it so if you're one, you can't miss that! YOU CAN'T MISS IT! ^_^


Hi!  
  
I feel like a happy-mushy S+S fic! Do you? I think that yes if you're reading my  
comments... this! I know that I don't write as much as I should but, it would  
not be the funny-happy-positive story, if I was writing somedays, it would all  
get dark... and I don't want to write dark things anymore! The happy Lily is back! ;)  
  
Big thanks to my friend Magus. Thank you very much for being such a friend!   
  
On with the fic now!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was at school, trying her best to do her math exercise. She was doing the  
best she could, but it wasn't enough. She still had many things she didn't understand  
right. Tomoyo was trying to help her but, even if she was good, she was a bad teacher.  
  
'Stupid maths....' mumbled Sakura  
  
"Did you say something?"   
  
"No, nothing." She answered her teacher.  
  
'I gotta pay attention to what I say, even if I don't say it very loud...' Sakura  
thought.  
  
"What was the answer to number one?" She asked the teacher.  
  
"4563, did you get it right?" The teacher said  
  
'No, you, stupid, ignoring, little...' Sakura thought but said:  
  
"No Miss. But, I'll try to, next time."   
  
"Determination is good!" The teacher said.  
  
'Yes, it is good.' She thought  
  
"You should try to shut your stupid mouth if you have nothing to say, like 'determination  
is good' !!!" Sakura said.  
  
She had mixed up what she thought and what she wanted to say. Syaoran couldn't  
help but smile. 'Classic' he thought.  
  
Sakura was all red and she was waiting for the teacher to say something to her but  
the bell rang.  
  
"Sakura! Why did you say that?" Tomoyo asked her best friend, with a big smile.  
  
"I don't know, I thought what I wanted to say and I said what I wanted to think."  
Sakura told her.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, the teacher's already gone anyway. I got to go too.  
I have to go with my mom to some place, I don't remember what..." Tomoyo said  
  
"See you later then!" Sakura said  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo said and then left. 'At least the teacher's gone already...' Sakura  
thought.  
  
"So, the real Sakura is mean, ne?" A voice asked.  
  
"Very funny Syaoran! You didn't even help me getting out of trouble! What a friend!"  
Sakura said to him with a big smile.  
  
"You weren't even in trouble. I didn't need to. But, if you were, I would help  
you like I promised. But, the clow cards are all caught. We're 15 now." Syaoran  
told his best friend. (A.N. Yes, they are best friends, so what? You'll see what  
I will do with it, don't worry...;)  
  
"Yes, 15." She said and sighed. 'And I never had enough courage to say that I  
love you...' she thought. At least she had thought this and not said it!  
  
"One thing I can help with is math." Syaoran said  
  
"I'll accept your help, I need it very much!" Sakura said "Come with me, Touya's  
not home yet and my father is gone for a week, so we'll be able to do maths" She said  
to him.  
  
"Ok, let me just get my things and I'll meet you at your locker in 5 minutes, ok?"  
he asked her.  
  
"Ok." She replied.  
  
  
When they arrived at Sakura's house, they went in her room. Kero was out too:  
Gone to Tomoyo's for some of her special 'Wednesday cake'.  
  
"Well, we'll start, ok?" Sakura asked Syaoran  
  
"Sure. So, if...." He explain math for an hour or two and then he went to his  
apartment: Sakura had been able to understand her math problems.  
  
The next day went by quickly as student were talking of Sakura's attitude. She  
ignored them. She didn't care. She hadn't math class this day anyway.  
  
The next day was Friday. The last day of the week. For once, she didn't have  
any assignments for the week-end. But, she had something to do...   
  
"Sakura!!!!! At last! You'll never guess what it is!" Kero said to her  
  
"Later Kero-chan, I gotta go, bye!" Sakura said and shut the door. Kero was  
boiling with anger.  
  
Her math teacher didn't talk about how Sakura react last time. Nobody did. It  
seem weird to Sakura but she liked it this way. Another boring, but not-so-long  
school day. When she opened her bedroom door, Kero was still standing at the  
same place as he was when she left for school in the morning. Only a vein had  
popped up, but... got bigger as the hours was going by so... it was a BIG one!  
  
"KERO!" Sakura exclaimed, she was so surprised.  
  
"Sakura, some Clow cards are gone!!!" Kero shouted at her.  
  
"Oh my god...." She said. She picked up her receiver and dialed Syaoran's number  
  
"Syaoran! Some clow cards are gone! We have to find them!" She said  
  
"Where do you wanna start from?" He asked her  
  
"They aren't in my house, that's for sure. Let's meet in the park in half an hour, ok?"  
She asked him  
  
"Hey, do you know which cards are missing yet? You have to know before we do anything,  
ok?" He said to Sakura.  
  
"Well, there is the glow, the clouds, the erase, the wood, and even the fire!" She said, panicked  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find the cards. Is it all?" He asked  
  
"I think that it is. Wait! The create card is missing too. And that's it!" She said  
  
"Ok. In the park in half an hour." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok." Skura said and they both hung up the phone.  
  
(In the park)  
  
"Hi! Syaoran, Kero couldn't come.... he was asleep." Sakura said  
  
"It's ok. I don't think he would have help us much anyway. Ready?" He asked her  
  
"Yes! Let's go, I don't want the cards to escape out of our reach." Sakura said.  
  
The checked the entire park. No signs of any Clow cards. They checked their  
school. Nothing. But, then, they saw something glowing at a distance.   
  
"Let's check this out! I'm sure that it is a clow card!" Sakura said.  
  
"Let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
They went in the elementary school they had gone to in the past years.  
  
"Remember the good old days, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him when they passed by their  
classroom door.  
  
"Yes, sure!" He said.  
  
They went in each and every classroom of the entire school. When they reached  
the last, Sakura was going to give up but she opened the door. There it was.  
Something she had never seen. Something she couldn't even imagine.  
  
"Syaoran, what is this?" She asked him, but he wasn't next to her. She spun around  
very fast to see that he was standing in the room. The room. There wasn't any  
kind of ceiling to it. Sakura could see the sky, with the sun. When she came into  
this room, the ground started moving. This is when she saw that their floor  
was clouds. The clouds were moving up to the sky. They stopped moving then. There were  
stars sparkling all around Sakura, and some stars were glowing. Suddenly, fireworks  
came too. Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. Syaoran was smiling, seeing how  
Sakura react.   
  
"Sakura, the thing I wanted to tell you was that I love you. You're an amazing  
person so you needed something quite unusual, just for you. I love you Sakura."  
He said, suddenly blushing.  
  
This was the moment. Was she going to say 'I love you too' or 'I'm sorry...'. Syaoran  
couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know.  
  
"Syaoran... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry that I didn't told you before! I love you  
so much Syaoran! This is so..." She couldn't even finish what she wanted to say  
because she was crying. Tears of joy. Syaoran brushed her tears away and they kissed,  
beneath the stars, on a cloud, with fireworks... As they parted, Sakura said:  
  
"So, it's you who stole my cards!" she said it with a grin  
  
"I just borrow them... from Kero." He said  
  
"What?" Sakura said.  
  
"I asked Kero. And he agreed." Syaoran said  
  
"I am dreaming! That's it!" Sakura said  
  
"No you're not." Syaoran said and he kissed her. A deep and passionate kiss which  
she never forgot, never in her entire life.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
What do you think of it?  
  
Too mushy? Just enough? Well, I hope you liked it. See you in another fic!  
  
lily 


End file.
